I Turn To You
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt gets kicked out of his house b/c his dad doesn't approve of him being gay. . .. so who does he turn to? its like a song/ story. please r& r!! boy/ boy love--don't like , don't read,, I warned you. I'm sick of people flaming me for my first fic. thi


Okay, I'm at it again. I think I'm obsessed with writing Tai and Matt fics and them loving each other. Hey, at first I thought it was, ya know disgusting, for two guys to actually love each other. Then I smacked myself in the head and yelled at myself for not keeping an open mind. Ever since then, I supported that whole yaoi or youi or whatever. *rolls eyes* I like don't know. But you people should know what I mean. 

Well, here's my second fic; only this time it's a song / story fic. *shrugs* I don't know. Well, read it and let me know if you like it or not. If it don't make sense, uh, don't blame cuz it ain't my fault that my muse keeps coming to me in the middle of night. *sigh* I'm so tired, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't have ended season 2 like that. Can we say "dumb"? I don't think I'll be watching season 3. . .but I also heard that season 2 doesn't officially end until season 3 ends. . . huh? Ooookay. Anyone hear that too?

Disclaimer: I also don't own Christina Aguilera's song _I Turn To You _---ya know what's kinda funny? I was looking through her lyrics, and I found a song called _Love Will Find a Way _and ironically that is what my first fan fic was called (yeah, another tai/ matt romance.) That was just weird. I didn't know that. Go figure.

Oh, yeah, for those who hated my first fan fic just b/c it was 2 guys--- I WARNED you!!! I repeat-- I warned you. If you don't like boy/boy love then don't read. Must I say this all the time? NO Flames -- Please.

Anyway, on w/ the story already!! (If you're still reading- stop. You should've ignored my rambling a long time ago. Do you people actually read this stuff anyhow?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

When I'm lost in the rain

In your eyes I know

I'll find the light to light my way

Matt Ishida walked down the sidewalk, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched and head down. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't notice the streets were empty, he didn't notice the rain pouring down heavily all around him; on him.

**__**

When I'm scared, losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there

Pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you've got

"So you're telling me my is son is gay? Richard Ishida said calmly to Matt.

Matt nodded. "Yes, dad. For a couple of year now. I thought I should tell you because- well, because your my dad." He replied.

Mr. Ishida glared at his son. "My sons a damn faggot? Well, this is just great." He said, coldly.

Matt took a step back. "Dad, there is nothing wrong with me!" He protested.

"Yeah, there is!" Mr. Ishida snapped back. "Get the hell out. Now."

"But dad, it's raining!" Matt protested.

It earned him a back-handed slap across his cheek. It hurt, it stung. He stumbled back into the wall, feeling a wave a dizziness sweeping over him. He widened his eyes not believing his dad was being so- so cold to him. He thought his father would accept him, no matter what.

"Get. Out. Now." Mr. Ishida hissed angrily.

Matt stumbled to the door, forgetting to grab his jacket. He opened the door and gave his dad one last look of plea. His dad just glared at him coldly. Matt lowered his head in defeat. He walked out only to slam the door and take off running into the cold, down pour of the rain.

****

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

I turn to you

Matt winced slightly at the memory that only happened an hour or so ago. He sighed, not realizing that tears were streaming down his face. He was only seventeen, still in high school. Where was he to go? Who could he turn to?

He instantly thought of Tai, but his heart ached. Tai was the reason he was gay. Oh, how he loved Tai. But Tai wouldn't love him back, Tai was straight.

Suddenly he heard laughter. He looked up to his heart's desire- Tai. Tai and Kari were walking to their apartment. Matt stopped to realize he was at Tai's apartment. Funny, he hadn't meant to walk in this direction.

He choked back a sob; oh, how we wished he had a family like Tai's and to be in Tai's arms. . . 

**__**

When I lose the battle to win

I just reach for you

And I can reach the sky again

I can do anything 

'Coz your love is so amazing

"Kari, that's not funny," Tai said, trying to keep his face straight. It didn't work. He burst into laughter, joining in with his younger sister.

"So, you think Matt is cute, hug?" Kari asked suddenly.

"What're you talking about?" Tai asked, blushing.

"Look, Tai, I know you. You love Matt," Kari said, gently.

"Yeah, I do. But he's not even gay!" Tai protested.

"Well, you never know until you try." She said, smiling. Tai wondered how she could be so wise and smart at times. She shrugged, still having a particular smile on her face.

Before Tai could reply they heard someone chocking back a sob. Tai and Kari turned around to see a person, with no jacket, looking lost, standing fifty feet away from them, staring up at the apartments. He had a wistful look on his face.

"It's Matt!" Tai gasped.

"Yeah, but what's he doing here? And in the rain with just a tee shirt and no jacket?" Kari replied, puzzled.

They quickly walked up to their friend. Matt noticed the movement out of the corner of his eyes and spun around to face them.

"Matt?" Tai said, quietly. He had seen something in Matt's azure eyes that had him confused. But then Matt's eyes were guarded quickly before Tai could place a finger on that emotion.

"Tai? What'd you doing here out in the rain?" Matt replied.

Tai grinned. He held up a bag of groceries. "Picking up some stuff from the store for mom." He replied. Then his grin vanished. "I could ask you the same thing, Matt." He said, softly.

Matt shivered. He rubbed his arms, realizing how cold he was. He shook his head. "I- ah- I'm just taking a walk," He stammered.

"With no jacket?" Kari asked bluntly.

"J-just leave me alone, will ya?" Matt snapped. He turned to leave but Tai's gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"No. You're shivering uncontrollably, Matt." Tai said firmly. "You're coming home with us."

Matt shook his head and groaned, regretting it. A wave of dizziness swept over him. He felt Tai's arm around his shoulder, pushing/ walking him to his apartment. Matt pushed away, only to have his knees buckle beneath him. He fell and the dizziness persisted.

"Matt!" Tai cried worriedly, catching his friend in his arms before he hit the ground.

Matt didn't hear; he welcomed the blackness as it overwhelmed him.

"Kari, go get dad. Forget about the groceries!" Tai ordered.

Kari nodded and sprinted to her apartment. Tai cradled Matt in his arms, trying to keep his friend warm, and ignoring the rain that pounded even harder down on the two.

**__**

'Coz your love inspires me

And when I need a friend

You're always at my side

Giving me faith

Taking me through the night

"He's going to be okay, Tai," Joe said, coming out of Tai's room after checking on Matt. Tai didn't know why, but he called Joe instead of going to the hospital. "He's got a slight fever. Just keep him warm."

Tai sighed with relief. "Thanks, Joe. I appreciate you coming to see him on short notice and in this rain." He replied, sitting on the couch.

Joe sat across from him. "Do you know why he wandering around in the rain with no jacket? And why he has a faint bruise on his cheek?" He asked.

Kari came in with a tray of drinks. She sat them down on the table, and went over to Tai. She sat down next to him, wondering if he had heard Joe's question. Tai wasn't exactly paying attention. He was preoccupied.

"No, I don't know why he was walking around in the rain without a jacket." Tai said, absently. "Or why there's a - _what? _Did you say _bruise_?!"

Joe nodded. "Nothing serious, but it sill raises some questions."

Tai stood up. "I- I'm going to go see him." He stammered and quickly left the room.

Kari smiled. "He loves Matt, you know." She said softly.

"I know, I can tell. Do you think Matt loves him back?" Replied Joe.

Kari's smile grew wider. "Yes, I do, actually."

"How do you know?"

"Matt told his dad he was gay. His dad was furious, slapped his son across the face and told him to get out. Hurt, Matt just left without his jacket."

Joe could only gape. "Wow, you're good." He said, after a few seconds.

"Nah, I just saw the love Matt had in his eyes when he spun around to face us when we walked up to him. Of course, he quickly covered it up, guarding himself up. But I saw it." Kari replied. "That love was clearly for Tai. And I think Tai figured it out."

"Hmm." Joe only said.

**__**

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything's true

I turn to you

"Tai?" Matt whimpered, slowly waking up. "Oh, Tai where are you? I- I need you."

He felt arms go around him. He relaxed when he realized it was Tai. He buried his head in his friends chest and quietly sobbed. Tai held onto him, not quite knowing why his best friend was crying in his chest. He didn't ask why; he felt that Matt would tell him on his own.

Instead he said, "I'm here, Matt, I'm here," Tai said, soothingly, and gently rubbing Matt's hair and back. "I'm always gonna be here for you. You can turn to me for anything."

__

God, I love him, Tai thought desperately. _I need him; I want him. Oh, jeeze, Matt do you feel the same way?_

Matt said something in Tai's chest. Tai couldn't understand it, so he pulled away and said, softly, "What'd you day, Matt?"

Matt blushed darkly and ducked his head. "I- I love you, Tai." He whispered. "Please, oh, please, don't hate me. . ." He begged.

Tai stared at him in shock. And happiness. He didn't say anything; Matt took that as a bad sign and started to cry again. But Tai threw his arms around Matt, surprising the other boy. He pressed his lips against Matt's; Matt eagerly returned it, with all his love in the force of the kiss.

A few seconds later, the two pulled apart.

"I would never hate you, Matt. I love you." Tai said. He caressed Matt's bruised cheek gently, and wiping the tears from his face. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. And you can always turn to me."

Then he pulled Matt into his arms and just held him. Matt snuggled into Tai's arms and for the first time, felt truly loved and safe.

**__**

For the arms to be shelter

Through all the rain

For the truth that will never change

For someone is to lean on

For a heart I can rely on anything

For that one who I can run to

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

I turn to you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So. . . whadaya think? Do you like or no? Well, let me know. Hey, for those who are wondering and have already read my other fan fic (Love Will Find a Way) you're probably thinking it's similar. yeah, well, who cares? I just write it!! 

And Matt lovers- if you're mad at me for always seeming to make him weak, I don't mean to. It's just look at his life! Tai is the strong one, so he's always there for his buddy. Or lover. huh. Besides, I like it when Tai comes to his rescue. It's more, uh, interesting, I suppose. But I like it; it's kind of a sappy thing. Uh, yeah.

*smacks self in head* Okay, I think I'll just shut up now. Please review !!! I love hearing your opinions!! Just don't flame me. Some criticism is ok. I can handle it. It'll just make me a better writer. K? well, review. Please!!!!!!!!!****

**__**


End file.
